


名為增加兄弟情誼的遊戲

by xziee223



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223





	1. Chapter 1

 

　　清晨的微光被窗簾擋在外頭，Jason醒來的時候行動受到了妨礙。

　　他的身後抱著一個Bruce，男人的手臂橫在他的腰上，頸子邊傳來平順的灼熱呼吸，Jason稍微回回頭，Bruce睡得很熟，眼睫毛下方的黑眼圈跟壓在肩膀上的鬍渣顯示他已經忙上好幾天了……

 

　　莫名其妙被Bruce操一個晚上，Jason現在的心情是……哭笑不得……

 

　　他的下眼皮跟著心臟跳動，比Bruce的呼吸還快了一倍，他得在男人醒來之前離開這裡……然後去殺掉另外三隻不負責任的知更鳥們！！

 

　　——他的狀況跟現任羅賓及另外兩個前羅賓有什麼關係？這要說到前一天晚上……

 

　　「3號！」Damian得意洋洋地翻開手上的籤。

　　被點名到的Jason抬高一邊眉毛看他，他並不擔心碰到什麼毒辣的懲罰，裸奔高譚河岸那支籤已經被Dick抽去了、拿麥克風到聖誕廣場對聖誕樹大喊請跟我交往的籤也被Tim執行得很完美，至於Damian，從遊戲開始他受過最蠢的懲罰是去大賣場隨機騷擾幾個成年人求他們買絨毛玩偶給他，直到他得到一個絨毛玩偶為止。

　　這對一個孩子來說可能沒什麼，畢竟求買一個玩偶是孩子的本能，但執行的人是Damian，狀況就變得有趣許多，對當事人來說絕對是洗不掉的恥辱。

　　Jason很慶幸使用過的籤不能再放回去，以上任何一件事他都不想做——好吧，若非要選的話他覺得在眾目睽睽下對聖誕樹產生興趣還更輕鬆點。

 

　　「去，」Damian翻開籤，「對某人說我愛你並親他一下？」瞇起眼，「這麼簡單？」

　　「幸運之神偶爾也會站在我這邊～」Jason哼哼哼哼笑了，抖動他強壯的肩膀，「除非你們指定人物的籤筒裡頭放了小丑。」

　　「你很清楚我們不會讓小丑參與，不過是有一張『阿卡姆全員除了小丑』的籤。」真的去裸奔因此感冒的Dick現在就希望Jason抽到這張，他不甘心地拿出指定人物的籤筒。

　　「這個遊戲是你提議的迪基鳥，這就是你兄弟的促進友好方式。」Jason將他的手伸進籤筒中，抽出後放在桌上，「甘願點。」

　　「這話留著對自己說，大紅。」Tim鼓著臉，稍早前對著聖誕樹激情演出惹來圍觀不是什麼大不了的事，但是那是Wayne大樓前的廣場，還當著全股東的面！

　　「這是雪恥的一刻。」Damian翻開籤偷偷看了一眼，Tim跟Dick也看了一下，上頭寫著『阿卡姆全員除了小丑』——果然是這張。

　　在Jason那無所畏懼的表情中三人全都冷笑起來，然後他們翻開牌——『Bruce Wayne』。

 

　　「不可能！」Jason大叫著跳起來，「Bruce的籤明明就——」住口。

　　「就什麼？」他們當然知道紅頭罩做牌，不，嚴格來說他們全做了，只是技術的問題。

　　「……」Jason乾巴巴地瞪著他們，外套內襯裡頭裝著兩支Bruce的籤，全都在他這了他是要對鬼說我愛你是吧？！

　　——哈哈別開玩笑了他寧可真的跟鬼說我愛你！！

 

　　「甘願點。」他們三個笑得如花開，包含Damian。（就是忍者蝙蝠俠裡頭那樣的Damian笑容）他們知道Jason沒什麼罩門沒什麼羞恥，唯獨Bruce……這就是為什麼他們每個人的口袋裡頭都還有一張Bruce的籤。

　　對Jason來說，開玩笑性質說出什麼話他都無所畏懼，但如果是真心的，他就一定會退縮……

 

　　「你不會要退縮吧？」

　　「這可不像你，紅頭罩。」

　　「使喚我們出去的時候你可甘願了，Todd。」

 

×

 

　　站在Bruce門外，Jason覺得門板上長了一堆刺，只要他一敲門就會被扎成濾網，他會在這裡留下他的新鮮血液其他什麼都沒有。

　　他往旁邊一看，三隻小鳥在走廊角落的轉角處，手上都拿著手機要拍下歷史上的一刻，他想用自己手機裡頭他們三個的把柄交換會不會很慫？——當時Dick用狗狗般的眼睛要他撤回裸奔籤的時候他應該留下後路的……現在他手機裡頭還存著包住臉部被警察追著跑的某變態的影片……（順說，警察當然是他叫來的。）

 

　　叮，他的手機發出震動，Tim發來訊息：『再站下去我手機就要沒電了。』

　　沒電最好！

 

　　叮，『我有帶充電器。』就在旁邊的Dick回覆。

　　說完Jason就看到Dick從口袋裡拿出他的充電線交給Tim，後者很開心地插上線還對Bruce門外的Jason比了個ok。

 

　　o你媽的k！Jason想折斷他的三根手指。

 

　　這時候應該要有人來阻止他才對，例如Alfred……Alfred去哪了？

　　再次轉過頭，他看見本來要從走廊盡頭走過來的Alfred被小鳥們擋住，站在那對現在正在受苦受難的青年露出溫和的微笑。

 

　　拜託別笑，我不想對Bruce說i love you……i lose you還差不多……

 

　　Jason要敲門的手僵在空中……對他來說Bruce是失去，那對Bruce來說他算什麼呢？

　　所有悲慘的、悲壯的、不公不義的形容詞他都想到了，Bruce會怎麼看待他的『告白』？

　　——操！才不是告白！

 

　　他寧可去跟所有反派除了小丑說我愛你！他還能想像小丑被冷落的樣子而沾沾自喜，可是不是對Bruce！

 

　　咯咔，突然間Bruce的門打開了，Jason全身汗毛都豎起，就地潛逃或給老頭一拳之間他選不出一個合理的動作；原本預計外頭沒人的男人踏出半步停了一下，看到Jason的瞬間Bruce原本就緊繃的眉頭抖了一下。

 

　　……又是這個表情……

　　Jason的汗毛們全都聽話地伏貼下來，一股本不該在這時候出現的暴怒突然湧上來，Jason真恨自己沒在第一時間給老頭子一拳。

 

　　「Jason？」Bruce不著痕跡地呼了口氣，「發生什麼了？」

　　「……」Jason臉沉了下來，好像他只有出事才會找Bruce，就跟只有出事Bruce才會找他一樣，「沒……」才說出一個字他想到走廊盡頭的那四雙眼睛。

 

　　沉默開始在他們之間化開，Jason瞪著Bruce而Bruce也瞪著他，兩人劍拔弩張恨不得彼此背後都有具現化的對話框！

 

×

 

　　「氣氛好像不太對……」Dick小聲說著。

　　「……」Tim也安靜地看著，Bruce門外的空氣有種很強烈的張力，無論誰開口說話都會形成一個黑洞。

　　「我覺得……」Dick按下手機的攝影暫停，他眼中的蝙蝠俠跟紅頭罩看起來快打起來了，雖然他們什麼也沒說。

　　這只是場遊戲，沒必要弄得兩敗俱傷……想到這個詞Dick不由自主地打了個冷顫。

 

　　「你們不會要停止吧？」Damian抬頭看了眼兩位兄長。

　　「……」Tim跟Dick有點尷尬地對望，對他們來說他們做的蠢事都是他們自己擔下，可能很蠢、可能會有人記得一輩子，也有可能他們人生上就留下這麼一個污點，可是他們根本不在乎那些人的觀感，大家都會笑笑度過……

　　Jason不一樣，雖然他們永遠無法理解為什麼Jason會這麼認為，但Jason會覺得他跟Bruce會 **更恨** 彼此，即使他們的關係已經好轉許多且他說的是我愛你而非我恨你……

 

　　「我們可以換一個……」心軟下來的Dick才說幾個字，就聽見背後的Alfred噢了一聲。

　　他們差點就忘記Alfred還在他們身後。

　　往Bruce的房間看過去，只見Jason揮過去的手臂被另一個男人的手抓住，直接扯進了房裡。

 

　　門大聲關上，他們遠遠的都能聽見砰聲，跟緊接而來的第二聲砰聲。

 

　　「……」Dick、Tim跟Damian愣了一秒，立刻衝過去要看看狀況——不會真的打起來了吧！？

 

　　砰！

　　又一聲撞在門上的聲音，Dick跟Tim抖了一下，驚訝地看著彼此。

 

　　「……」

　　「你們愣著幹什麼！？」Damian跳上去準備要扭開門把，很快就被Dick給抓住手。

　　「放開我！Grayson！」

　　「冷靜點，小D，我跟Tim確認就行了……」話是這麼說，Dick看上去也非常緊張，不知為何他覺得裡面打起來還更好處理一些……

 

　　然後Dick跟Tim面對面一起把耳朵貼到門板上，他們兩個都能證實他們跟裡面兩個人間的障礙只有這片門板……

　　「……」Dick不斷跟Tim眼神交會，前者看上去有點後悔，「小翅膀說了嗎！！？啊？……沃草有誰拍下來了！！把我剛剛的愧疚還給我啊！」

　　「裡面該死的發生什麼？」Damian咋舌，「我父親被攻擊了你居然在乎那個！」

　　「以後你父親跟大紅不會再有什麼 **純潔** 的『感情彆扭的父子關係』了，恭喜你，Damian。」Tim痺睨看他一眼。

　　Damian張大眼睛，「父親總算殺了Todd？」

 

　　他們再次忘記背後有個Alfred。

　　「咳，為了我們的美好週末，我會為你們預約語言老師，先生們。」

　　「什麼！？」三隻小鳥同時尖叫出來。

 

×

 

　　約莫再一小時後，Bruce的房間裡……

 

　　「老頭子！啊……嗯哼！啊……再用力點再用——馬的你沒力氣是不是！——咿對啊……就是那——啊……Bruce！Bruce！啊……」

 

　　此起彼落的狀聲詞在休息中的蝙蝠俠床上繚繞不絕，Bruce心滿意足的埋頭苦幹著，今天的Jason是他這些年來遇到最大膽也最溫順的一次。

　　雖然不知道發生什麼，不怎麼回莊園的青年特地來到他的房間，握緊拳頭卻是做愛的告白，這讓可以抵擋各種誘惑的蝙蝠俠一時沒忍住，將青年直接拖到進房間進行一場（或嚴格來說是多場）親密的對談——畢竟誰需要抵擋來自愛人的誘惑呢？

 

　　「Jason……」Bruce在他耳邊呢喃他的名字，彷彿要將自己的聲音映到他的心裡，什麼矛盾、什麼衝突，都沒有現在他們坦承相見來得重要……

 

　　「Bruce……嗚Bruce……」Jason摟緊男人的肩膀，不想讓他離開自己肩窩以外的地方；他在男人底下哭哭唧唧的一點也不像他，可是他忍不住，男人好到讓人崩潰的技巧、還有他的擁抱、他溫柔的嗓音……每一個都能讓他哭出來……

 

　　Bruce可以聽見Jason在哭喊他的名字，每一個泣音都帶著渴求與愛意……

　　「我愛你……Jason……」

 

　　Jason哭得更大聲了……

　　拜託你……不要愛我……我他媽只是玩遊戲玩輸而已……

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

中

 

　　「……呃……」Dick尷尬得不知該把眼睛放哪裡，「Alfred已經把早餐……」

　　接下來一大串嘶吼打斷Dick本來要說的話，未成年的Damian沒被允許進來這個房間，在門外努力製造存在感：「讓我進去！Grayson！ **立刻彙報裡面的狀況！** Todd那個蠢貨沒傷到我父親吧！！！」

 

　　裸著半身的Bruce深吸了口氣，Jason對他造成的『傷害』遍及全身，從那些深淺不一的吻痕牙印就可以看出他們有多激烈。

 

　　而Jason……他已經消失了。

　　所有人都預料到Jason會在事後人間蒸發，包含Bruce，但他也不自覺地感到有些惆悵……他以為依照昨晚的熱情程度，他們至少能享受早晨的尷尬以及他跟Jason道別。

　　讓Bruce惆悵的不是只有Jason一如往常的逃避現實，還有突然闖進他房間的Dick，他的存在好像在提醒他做了什麼不被原諒的事……

 

　　「你們……」Dick稍稍鼓起勇氣，「不可描述了？」當然不可描述了！Bruce渾身是 **證據** 呢！那總不可能是他自己咬出來的吧！！

　　「嗯。」Bruce淡漠回答，拉起羊毛毯遮住自己的下身，從床上起來，思考兩秒後用他一如往常的表情看向他第一個兒子，「Jason的反常跟你們有關？」

　　「 **你居然有察覺到他反常！！？** 」Dick幾乎是吼了出來，「Alfred沒告訴我你有喝酒！Jason也沒喝啊！！」

 

　　「……」Bruce微微撇了一下腦袋，想到昨晚他還有點意猶未盡，「情不自禁。」

　　「蝙蝠俠才不會說情不自禁！」

　　「Bruce Wayne會。」

 

　　Dick不知道自己在尷尬什麼，昨天從門板上聽到的資訊就足夠確認這兩個蠢蛋是雙箭頭了，可是他們到底該不該告訴Bruce Jason會來 **告白** 的原因？

　　如果他們沒有做那張籤，蝙蝠俠只會收到紅頭罩挨個拜訪阿卡姆瘋人院的病房、並對每一個病患說我愛你還親他們一口的情報，然後蝙蝠俠會把紅頭罩綁回來，檢查他出了什麼毛病，檢查完會再次分道揚鑣……

 

　　是悲戀啊……

　　但現在紅頭罩跑了、蝙蝠俠被甩了，也是悲戀啊……

 

　　Dick整張臉都憂鬱了，他得跟Tim好好討論一下，還有Damian肯定無法接受這樣的結果……

 

　　「你知道……Jason有呃……『太過幸福就想逃避症候群』？你可能得給他一點時間……」

　　「我知道，Dick，」Bruce淡淡地笑了，「我會給他時間，三天後不自己回來我就通緝他。」

　　「Bruce！！？」

 

★

 

　　Bruce說不上來為什麼，他隱約覺得事情並不單純……突然來告白又突然消失的Jason、隔天早上來抓姦的Dick跟在外頭大吵大腦的Damian……

　　Dick是有透漏這件事跟他們也有關，但具體來說是為什麼他們都緘口不語。

 

　　離開浴室之後Bruce收到Lucius寄來的短片，讓人擔憂地寫著：『你得看看這個。』

　　短片裡頭的主角是Tim Drake，他站在聖誕樹前面張開手臂，笑得很燦爛卻是在說請跟我交往，說完還撲上去抱了只比他高一點的聖誕樹一把，幾乎要晃掉上頭的所有裝飾，如果不是警衛們上來關心，他大概就這樣把聖誕樹抱走了，不只如此Tim還非常認真地對警衛們說他沒有在開玩笑，『聖誕樹已經是我女朋友了！！』這樣……

 

　　看完這個短片，Bruce只感覺到腦袋有東西重重敲了一下，或許Tim在執行任務的時候受到什麼感染，也或許有人對他進行了催眠……

　　他得對Tim做點檢查……還是他該以父親的身份問他怎麼沒帶 **女朋友** 回來？

 

　　到了客廳，Bruce一走到門口就看見三個孩子在爭奪遙控器。

 

　　「夠了！轉台！」Dick的嘶吼聲在整個客廳中迴盪。

　　「我敢打包票有人能從屁股認出是你！」Tim將遙控器丟給Damian，他們兩個頭一次這麼合作無間。

 

　　Bruce朝電視看過去，目前正在播報一則有一名男子沿著高譚河岸裸奔的新聞，因為全程遮住臉而且身手矯捷，目前還沒抓到這名『猥褻犯』。

 

　　「這將是Gordon今晚亮蝙蝠號誌燈的原因，他絕對不會想到犯人就是他的準女婿～」Damian閃過Dick投過來的擒抱。

 

　　Bruce的腦袋只有更痛，他絲毫不想去問Dick裸奔的原因，沒有意外的話他也得對Dick做個檢查……

　　在這個混亂中有誰的手機響了，Wayne家主無奈走過去拿起手機，來電顯示是Barbara。

 

　　「Bruce？」所有人突然發現Bruce的存在，拿著遙控器的Tim立刻關了電視，可是早就來不及了。

　　「那是我的電話嗎！？」看見來電顯示的Dick發出絕望的尖叫，一個箭步衝上去搶過手機，「糟糕，我該不該接？」

 

　　Damian跟Tim選擇不看他，於是Dick很焦躁地衝出去接電話了。

 

　　「……」Bruce看著留在客廳中的兩個人。

　　「早安，Bruce，真不巧我得去開會了。」

　　「早安，父親，真不巧我得去上學了。」

 

　　兩人一個模子刻出來的一致，Bruce站在門口沒動，「今天星期六，都站住，去蝙蝠洞留下你們現在的血液樣本。」

　　「……」兩人同時有半秒鐘的遲疑，接下來同時說：「好。」就鑽過他身邊的縫隙衝去蝙蝠洞了。

 

　　——這麼聽話？連Damian都？……所以Damian也做了什麼？

　　——不對……那表示Jason……Jason來跟他告白是因為他們四個同時受到什麼狀況？

　　——Jason **對他告白** ，Tim **找到真愛** ，Dick **解放自我** ，那Damian……？

 

　　Bruce抹了把臉，因為對象是Jason的關係，他絲毫沒有懷疑Jason來找他的原因；也因為Jason看起來一如往常的暴躁，他也沒懷疑青年有被動了手腳。

　　現在那個不單純的泡泡越來越大，激情過後的清醒開始令人不安。

 

×

 

　　如果不是Alfred正好在看那『可愛』的短片，Bruce永遠也不會知道Damian究竟做了什麼。

 

　　「……我能買給你，Damian。」男人說，盡可能地釋出友好的微笑。

　　Damian．今年13歲．Wayne，崩潰地拋下一句響亮的『 **NO** **！！！！** 』就衝出了莊園。

 

　　「好了，」Bruce今天的頭痛沒有消停過，坐在廚房小吧台裡的Dick看上去沒有早上在客廳時那麼激動，但他反而對Damian的狀況感到擔憂，「 **解釋。** 」

　　「我們都留下了血液樣本。」Dick起身，他決定去找Damian，他最小的弟弟可能無法接受形象毀滅（而且還是毀給父親看），「如果你願意把接下來的時間花在蝙蝠洞中，我們會很感激的。」

 

　　四個孩子都 **反常** 的機率並不高，最近他們一起行動的任務寥寥可數。

 

　　Bruce去到蝙蝠洞之前首先整理好他從早上開始到現在都覺得不安的情緒為何……

　　——他們四個唯一在反常的時候跟Bruce接觸的只有Jason，如果Jason的狀況是處於任務風險造成的不穩定，青年所做的事並非自願……

　　——那Bruce很有可能……強姦了自己一直以來暗戀的養子……

 

　　沈重的事實拖垮了蝙蝠俠的腳步，他揉著自己的眉間心情降到最低點，還沒有確定事情始末就開始在思考後續方案……

 

　　不對，以他來說，『沒有確定事情始末』的事他怎麼能讓他開始，對象還是Jason……

 

　　一走到蝙蝠洞，電腦就直接跳出幾個血液樣本的檢查結果。

　　什麼也沒有，他的孩子們都健康得不能再健康（除了血紅素不足、咖啡因含量過高、可能有點低血壓之類的），每顆紅血球的細胞都活動正常，沒有哪一顆特別讓人在意的。

 

　　正因沒有，才格外令人擔憂，綜觀所有會讓他們改變人格的因素，至少超過一半初期都看不出有什麼不尋常之處。

 

×

 

　　「你還好嗎？」發現Bruce在蝙蝠洞盯著同一個沒變化的螢幕超過一小時，Dick有點心虛地靠近。

 

　　「Dick，」Bruce意味深長地喊了他的名字，「把Jason找回來，我必須知道你們身上發生什麼事。」

　　「……」Dick吞了口口水，「呃……」

 

　　Bruce回過頭，是過於凌厲的『The Look』。

　　Dick想如果此時高譚陷入某種風波，他們只是稍微『改變人格』應該不會讓蝙蝠俠用這眼神看他，但高譚風平浪靜，蝙蝠俠會更全心全意地搞清楚狀況——尤其高譚不只風平浪靜，蝙蝠俠還上了紅頭罩，光是他的內心應該就海浪滔滔了……

 

　　「我們昨天進行了一場……嚴格來說不是只有昨天，好幾天了，呃，『增加兄弟情誼』的大冒險，本意是讓我們更信任彼此……」Dick越說越小聲，他早該料到羅賓們都不按牌理出牌，「場面有點失控……從小翅膀做牌讓我裸奔開始就失控了……」

　　「……」

 

　　Bruce還靜靜地在聽他說話，但Dick發誓他有看見家主拳頭上的青筋。

　　「Jason抽到了……去向 **指定的** 某人告白並親一口的籤……」

 

　　Bruce絕望地閉上眼，事情的真相並沒有讓他比較好過。

　　「Bruce……？」

　　「無論過程是什麼，都無法改變我——對Jason做那些事的事實。」

　　「什麼！？不！」Dick一驚，「Jason昨晚在你房裡不是已經表明……」在蝙蝠俠那迸出的殺氣中Dick住了口。

 

　　「我在強x你弟弟你卻在外面聽一整晚！？」

　　「事情失控了但才不是強x！我只是在做分析，如果情況不對我會阻止你！！」如果阻止得了的話……

　　「你根本無法判斷情況對不對！我對Jason……」

　　「我可以！小翅膀喊了整晚的『Daddy用力點』怎麼是非自願了！！」

　　「……」

 

　　好像很有道理。

 


	3. Chapter 3

下

 

　　『三天』嚴格來說應該是指72小時，但僅僅 **12** **小時** 後，聯絡不到Jason的蝙蝠俠直接發了紅頭罩的通緝令。

 

　　通緝令：紅頭罩，完整不受傷的抓回來有重賞！

 

　　一天後，還是抓不到人，因為沒人能勸紅頭罩自己乖乖回去，又不能讓他受傷，簡直強人所難。

 

　　Jason也沒法過活，他已經趕跑好幾個找到紅頭罩的英雄，然後還要在對方眼皮子底下遁逃變裝，遇到那些只靠肉眼尋人的就算了，偏偏眼前這個……

 

　　「你他媽要什麼重賞！」Jason忍不住對超人吼了出來。

　　超人有苦不能言，Bruce提出來的數目可以讓他償還幾乎全部的戰損，「你們家的和平安樂對聯盟來說是好事。」

　　「連你都會說謊了還有什麼好事？」Jason嗤了他一下，轉身離開。

　　「這是事實。」超人飄得靠近一點，「紅頭罩……」

　　紅頭罩拔出槍，「你要敢靠過來我就打殘我自己的手臂，你什麼都得不到！」

　　本來像綠燈俠可以直接移動各種物品不傷害物品原本性質，物品是『人類』且是『紅頭罩』的時候情況就變得有點複雜，他已經不是第一次威脅各路英雄說他要打殘自己哪裡了。

 

　　「噢，冷靜點，」Clark舉起手，雖然他能在青年開槍前就阻止他，「你聽我說好嗎……」

　　「滾！！」

 

　　「其實……」硬要說，「那時候蝙蝠俠因為魔法的關係而有些變化。」

　　「……」Jason停下腳步，不甘願地咬了牙……也是，不然Bruce怎麼可能說愛他……還把他當愛人一樣擁抱……

 

　　「他……那個……」Clark難以啟齒，「那晚之後……他……」

　　「……」Jason轉過頭來看他。

　　「他……懷……」越說越小聲，「孕……了……？」

 

　　「為什麼是 **疑問句** ！」大吼，Jason在頭罩底下用看蠢蛋的表情看他，「打好草稿再來！！現在才一天！最好可以看出有沒有懷孕！還有我才他媽是被操的那個！！憑什麼是他懷孕！！！」

　　氪星人被吼得面紅耳赤……那些情報都是紅羅賓告訴他的呀……他當真以為紅頭罩是孩子的爸爸呀……

 

　　「你去告訴老頭子，我是抽到下下籤才會去找他，我根本不——不……」咬牙，「不愛他！！」

　　「……」超人緩了緩情緒，「你很清楚我不會說謊，紅頭罩。」

　　「 **這是事實** 。」

　　「但你……」靠近，在紅頭罩威脅地扣下槍枝保險後又停下動作。

 

　　覺得自己根本甩不掉超人的Jason深吸了口氣，解開頭罩，露出裡面只配戴多米諾面具的臉，大力吸氣讓他的胸膛起伏，臉上有著很明顯的疲憊。

 

　　「我們那晚發生的事是場意外，蝙蝠俠沒有理由當真。」

　　Clark降到地面上，關懷地看著他，「Bruce真的愛你。」

　　Jason知道，他當然知道，他至今仍記得Bruce抱著他那充滿愛意的眼神，眼裡水光映照的全是他，喊的也全是他的名字……可是他不能擁有蝙蝠俠的愛……

 

　　「我……」Jason抬起頭，「我三個月前從外星回來後就一直在衰弱，我已經沒剩多少時間了，超人。」

　　「……」超人瞪大眼睛看他。

　　「是一種癌症，……我花了一些時間相信我的死亡會給那傢伙帶來絕望，很諷刺的是不久後我將再次得到證實。如果我跟Bruce什麼都沒有，他就不會傷心難過了……你懂我的意思嗎？超人？」

　　「……」Clark想從眼前青年身上讀出任何一點非真話的跡象，可是他什麼也沒看出來……

　　「我唯一能做到的是消失在他面前，讓他以為我跟以往一樣只是不跟他聯絡，……就讓他相信我只是消失，好嗎？」

　　「Ja……」

　　「答應我，超人。」

　　「我……」

 

　　突然間一道黑影壟罩在他們上空，Jason咒罵一聲瞪著那蝙蝠形狀的黑影，再瞪向旁邊根本不是來抓他而是來拖延時間的超人。

　　Clark慌了——他該怎麼辦？他的確是來拖延時間的，因為根本沒人能在那樣的條件下抓到紅頭罩啊！

 

　　「你一開始就這麼打算？」

　　Clark動搖了，「你走吧，我擋住蝙蝠俠。」

　　「超人……」

　　「快走！紅頭罩！」

 

　　Jason操起地上的頭罩，才轉身沒跑兩步，天空降下紅光，他聽見一個摔落在地上的聲音，回頭看超人在紅太陽燈下無用武之地……

 

　　蝙蝠降下，與紅頭罩面對面。

 

　　「蝙蝠俠，紅頭罩他……」Clark抓著自己的披風靠上去。

　　「多謝你的幫忙，超人。」Bruce冷冷的說，眼睛沒有離開紅頭罩。

 

　　超人本來想要說些什麼，蝙蝠俠周圍靜默的氣氛散發出『生人勿近』四個字，以他對Bruce的了解，Bruce可能什麼都知道了……

　　Clark感到一絲無助與惶恐不安，失去Jason而爆走的蝙蝠俠他遇見過，身為好友他會為蝙蝠俠心疼，他們總得為彼此保持悲憤的理智——倘若Jason的離去再也沒有兇手，那Bruce這次該怎麼找到出口？

　　可是既然Bruce什麼都知道的話……他還需要替Jason隱瞞嗎……？

 

×

 

　　紅太陽燈關掉後，超人無奈離去，留下蝙蝠俠與紅頭罩在蝙蝠機下方的陰影中。

 

　　Bruce安靜地看著他好幾秒都沒有開口，Jason能察覺到他隱隱用力咬牙的情緒……他的心臟也跳得飛速，跟Bruce共度春宵的那晚歷歷在目，他會開他死亡的玩笑，但他絕對沒有想對眼前這個男人說將他不久人世……

　　Jason對超人說的也有一半是真的，他確實花了一些時間才願意接受Bruce會因為他的離開而感到難過，但他就是無法接受這個男人對他太好……

 

　　「跟我回去。」

　　「你這麼大費周章過來就為了跟我說這一句？」

　　「如果你願意接我電話，我就不用大費周章過來。」

 

　　Bruce看著他，Jason看起來很憔悴，有可能是躲他們躲累了，也有可能是他的『病』。

 

　　「你可以去看夜翼、紅羅賓跟羅賓手機，裡面有我們那天晚上都幹了什麼蠢事的證據，」Jason說，「輪到我的部份是去對你說我愛你，這是事情真相。」

　　「那只是事情的起始，並非真相。」

　　「我不想要讓你覺得你強姦了我所以才躲你，你別再來找我了，老頭子。」

 

　　蝙蝠俠在青年轉身時握住他的手腕，「跟我回去。」

　　「你他媽有哪句聽不懂？我跟你回去幹什麼？我跟你沒有任何關係了！」

　　「我們有會哭著喊對方我愛你的關係。」

　　「！！」一抹紅暈直接從Jason領口的位置衝到他頭頂。

　　「你失去意識的時候仍在對我告白。」

 

　　Bruce的嘴唇在笑，那看上去非常不妙……他信誓旦旦或計畫得逞的時候就會這樣笑……

 

　　Jason退後一步，因為蝙蝠俠朝他靠了過來，「慢著！」

　　「還有什麼？」

 

　　「我……」Jason抽抽手，對方絲毫沒有要放開的意思，即使是現在，他依舊不想對Bruce重複他在超人面前說的那些，「你有聽到我對超人說的！」

　　「……我有聽見。」蝙蝠俠將他拉回來，「那不是你必須離開我的理由，相反，那是你必須繼續待在我身邊的理由。」

　　「……」

　　「我會找到任何方式讓你恢復，我會想盡辦法延長你離開我的時間，你唯一要做的就是跟我在一起。」Bruce扣住紅頭罩的腰，「你不能再擅自離開我。」

　　「……」

　　「如果我沒記錯，你抽到的籤是必須給我一個吻對吧？那天晚上都是我在吻你，你還沒履行你的承諾。」

　　「操！」Jason的臉都紅了，「你也知道太多！」

　　蝙蝠俠給他一個笑容，無法從被護目鏡遮去的眼睛看出他是什麼情緒，可是他的聲音很輕很輕，輕到Jason覺得自己會就此被催眠……

 

　　「我會陪你到最後，Jay。」

 

 

 

尾聲

 

　　「馬的……」

　　軟軟的悶聲從被子裡頭出來，Jason渾身不對勁地被從背後抱住，Bruce根本沒考慮到他是個『病患』，跟上個星期一樣把他操得幾乎下不了床。

 

　　「老傢伙，你根本沒相信我生病吧……？」他有點不爽的說，「你知道癌症的定義嗎？」

　　Bruce彎起嘴角，固定好Jason，三分鐘前他的新男友發出跟上星期一樣好聽的聲音，哪裡像個病患？再說，紅頭罩已經整整一年沒有離開過地球了……

 

　　「晚安，Jason。」

　　「……」Jason不甘願地鼓著臉，明天早上他絕對會脫逃成功……

 

 

-end-

~~傲驕癌啦~~ ……

 

Clark：我以後再也不相信蝙蝠家的任何人了……（躲角落


End file.
